


Ready to Comply

by monobuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Winter Mechanic: Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu
Summary: For the prompt: "What if Tony had been captured by Hydra."





	Ready to Comply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rospergs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospergs/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137536741@N03/46465860672/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian is copy/pasted from Google Translate. If it's wrong, that's on me.


End file.
